Heat shields such as those used to protect the combustor liners, are exposed to hot gases in the primary combustion zone. The amount of coolant available for cooling the heat shields must be minimized to improve the combustion efficiency and to reduce smoke, unburned hydrocarbon and CO/NOx emission.
It is thus suitable to reduce coolant leakage between the combustor heat shields and the combustor shell.